Stacey and Gang Meet: Sailor Moon Gang
by I-Crave-The-Cheese
Summary: Poor Darien...


Stacey and Gang Meet: Sailor Moon Gang!  
  
We find the group sitting in a circle. Angela has her nose stuck in a book, Ashlynn is on Volume Q-R in the encyclopedias, Blaire is watching tv, and Stacey is beeming at her bright pink sneakers. Stacey looks up to see if Angela is making her eye twitch from Stacey watching only her shoes for the past hour and a half only to find her reading her book.  
  
Stacey: *Sigh* It's no fun without you guys!  
  
Stacey chunks a shoe at Angela  
  
Angela: Yeah. that's nice..  
  
She gets the other shoe off and flings it at Ashlynn  
  
Ashlynn: With the gravitational pull of 9.8 and your week arm, it will not be able to reach me  
  
As she predicted, it didn't but, no one was paying attention to the shoe anymore. They stared up at Ashlynn.  
  
Ashlynn: Shoe, a durable covering for the human foot, one of a matched pair made of leather or similar material reaching about to the ankle and having a rigid sole and heel, derived from middle English which is derived from old English.  
  
Blaire looked over at the book Ashlynn was reading  
  
Blaire: Hey, your only at Q through R  
  
Ashlynn: You have jumped to conclusions, this is my third time through the volume.  
  
Angela: Uh oh.  
  
Stacey sits in a daze  
  
Stacey: Did you just give me the definition for SHOE?!  
  
Ashlynn: Indeed  
  
Blaire: .  
  
Angela: .  
  
Stacey: .  
  
They look at each other with the same look on their faces  
  
Together: Time for a study break!!  
  
Blaire: Where should we go?  
  
Stacey: SWIMMING!  
  
Ashlynn: A good library would be excellent conditions for my knowledge  
  
Angela: Ashlynn, you ARE the library!  
  
Blaire: Let's go to the park  
  
Angela: Sounds good to me  
  
Stacey: Ok, I call good swing!  
  
Ashlynn: *HISSS!* No sunlight!  
  
Angela: Ashlynn, have you gone outside this week?  
  
Ashlynn: Maybe. who wants to know  
  
Stacey: Oh my gosh! That's crazy! Let's go!  
  
Ashlynn: Ok, let me take some lite reading  
  
Ashlynn grabs her American Heritage Dictionary.  
  
Blaire: Riiiiiiight.. Let's just go!  
  
*walk walk walk walk, wait wait, Look left, Look Right, cross street, arrive!*  
  
They make their way to the swings, which is near the back of the park.  
  
Blaire: OOOOH! Eye candy!  
  
Stacey: CANDY!  
  
Angela: WHERE? WHERE?!  
  
Ashlynn: Eye, an organ of vision or of light sensitivity, derived from middle English, that is derived from old English. Candy, any of numerous kinds of rich, sweet confections made with sugar, corn syrup, or similar substances, often combined with chocolate, dairy products, fruits or nuts, derived from Middle English derived from Old French, derived from Italian, derived from Arabic. I do not understand what you are trying to say to me.  
  
Blaire just points, totally ignoring what Ashlynn just said.  
  
Stacey: Mmmmmmm. Ashlynn! Can you say that candy one again?!  
  
Angela looks over to where Blaire is pointing  
  
Angela: DIBS!  
  
Stacey looks over to see what she is calling dibs on.  
  
Stacey: NO FAIR! Whoever gets there first!  
  
Blaire: Hey! First one who saw him, I think!  
  
Ashlynn: A race would work fine, On your mark! They hunch down  
  
Ashlynn: Get set, GOOOO!!  
  
They all run towards the tall man. He had on a forest green coat, with a black shirt underneath, black hair, and large blue eyes. Seeing a stampede of women coming, the man known as Darien looks closer to see if it is Serena. She was suppose to meet him there but, of course, she was late. Seeing that she wasn't in the herd, he began running off into a different direction, screaming. Eventually they made their way to the South Plains Mall (About 2 miles away from the park). We see Serena running out of Dillards, screaming that she is late. She sees Darien running her way.  
  
Serena: Darien! I know I am late! You could have just waited for me at the park!  
  
Darien: Serena!! HEEEEEEELP!  
  
With that, she looked behind him to see the ball of dust that was the girls. Serena takes Darien and they run inside.  
  
Serena: Hold on. I'm a super hero!!  
  
She stops in the middle of the room  
  
Serena: Moon Crystal...  
  
Everyone is looking at her. She runs into the dressing room where there is a loud MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP heard. Then Sailor Moon runs out.  
  
Everyone in the store: Wow! It's Sailor Moon! How did she get into the dressing room?! I know that crazy girl who had the same type of hair and everything went in there and Sailor Moon came out, I wonder who Sailor Moon is!  
  
Stacey and gang run into the store to see Darien hiding behind Sailor Moon.  
  
SM: In the name of the moon, Your punished!  
  
Stacey: OH?! I can transform!!  
  
Stacey runs through the store and collects some clothing items and runs into the dressing rooms.  
  
*Stupid little.. FIT! My butt is not THAT big!! Angela! I need your opinion! Does this look ok? (Yes, Stacey it looks fine) YOWSA!! $50?!* Stacey comes back in her regular clothes, puts the other pieces back and heads for the sales rack. She grabs a few items and heads back to the dressing room.  
  
*****30 Minutes Later*****  
  
Stacey: AH-HA! Now who's the super hero?  
  
Sailor Moon wakes up and gets up from the floor  
  
SM: Huh? Oh yeah! Now I remember! In the name of the moon, Your punished!  
  
Stacey: Wait wait, I need a cool saying too! Ashlynn! Help!!!  
  
Ashlynn wakes up  
  
Ashlynn: Ok.. Count my fingers and my toes, I will stick them in your nose. good?  
  
Ashlynn fell back asleep  
  
Stacey: *Sigh* Ok. COUNT MY FINGERS, AND MY TOES!!!!! I WILL STICK THEM IN YOUR NOSE!!!!  
  
A huge sweat drop goes over the heads of all, double for Angela. Sailor Moon Does her pose.  
  
Stacey: WOAH! I need a pose now!! Angelaaaaaaa!  
  
Angela sighs, stands up, does a little wobble, and falls back down, falling asleep.  
  
Stacey: Ooook..  
  
Stacey wobbles, falls down, gets up  
  
Stacey: Count my fingers and my toes, I will stick them in your nose!!  
  
Sailor Moon: AAAAAAAAHH!! My BRAIN!!! Your stupidity is numbing my brain!!  
  
Sailor Moon gets out her communicator watch and calls for the scouts help  
  
Stacey: Wow, I will need back-up too!  
  
Stacey runs to K-Bees and gets two sets of walky-talkies and extra batteries. She hands them out to the girls and goes back to her position. By now, the other scouts have arrived. Stacey grabs her walky-talky, and turns it on  
  
Stacey: *Ksh* CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE!! Do you receive? *Ksh*  
  
Blaire: *Ksh* Over and out master leader. Heading for clothes changing station, over *Ksh*  
  
Stacey: *Ksh* Make sure to get the others, also, over *Ksh*  
  
Blaire: *Ksh* Will do, over *Ksh*  
  
Stacey: *Ksh* Are you all ready yet? *Ksh*  
  
Blaire: *Ksh * There seems to be a problem, over *Ksh*  
  
Stacey: *Ksh* What seems to be the problem, over *Ksh*  
  
Blaire: *Ksh* Angela seems to be missing, along with the eye candy, over *Ksh*  
  
Before Ashlynn can give the definition again, Blaire takes away her walkie- talkie  
  
SM and Stacey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! TRAITOR!!  
  
Sailor Moon and Stacey look at each other and nod, with an evil grin on their face  
  
SM: Prepare for trouble!  
  
Stacey: And make it Double!  
  
SM: To protect the world from devastation  
  
Stacey: To unite all people with in our nations  
  
SM: To denounce the evil of truth and love  
  
Stacey: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
SM : Jesse. I mean, Sailor Moon!  
  
Stacey: James.. WAIT A SECOND!! Why am I the guy?! Oh well. I mean, Stacey!  
  
SM and Stacey: Team Rocket blast in of at the speed of light. uh.. We mean. Team uh.. Team............ Team Beautiful Girls!!! (Sigh drop on everyone)  
  
Stacey: Surrender now or prepare to fight  
  
Blaire: Meowth, that's right!.. Wait, what did I just say?!  
  
Sailor scouts all look at their "Fearless" leader. Uh. lets just go  
  
SM: Yeah. I feel a little weird. out of place.  
  
They all look ALL over the mall with no sign of the hunk, Darien or uh. Angela ( I LOVE YOU ANGELA, don't take it in a bad way!!).  
  
Stacey: Man, I give up!  
  
Sailor Moon begins to cry  
  
Rei: Hey, don't cry! He will come back some time! He is always there when you are in trouble. seriously, he is! Hey, why don't we go to the coffee shop and get us an espresso shake? That always makes ME feel better!  
  
SM: You mean it? You'll pay and everything.  
  
Rei get a look over her face (I don't think I ever said thaaat.). She fakes a smile  
  
Rei: Sure will! I am sure ALL of the scouts would LOVE to help you!  
  
SM looks at all of the scouts as they put on their fake smiles and nigde Rei in the back.  
  
Scouts (Mumbling through their teeth): Yeeeeah. we would loooooove to..  
  
Blaire: Us too?!?!?!  
  
SM: They are new friends, it would be nice.  
  
Rei: Yeah. sure..  
  
This time, she is nudged really hard. Eventually, they all make their way to Day Break Coffee Roasters to get their Espresso shake. It finally comes out and they take a seat at a table.  
  
*At a near by table*: Wow! Really? She sounds just like Stacey!  
  
At this, Stacey perks up her ears  
  
Blaire: Doesn't that sound like.  
  
Stacey hops up from her chair  
  
Stacey: ANGELA!!! Where is she? Where is she?!?!  
  
They hear a man chuckle  
  
Sailor moon stands up  
  
SM: DARIEN! Where is he?! Where is he?!?!?  
  
*Somewhere far off*: MWAHAHA! They have enough energy to create my monster! And who can fight what they love?!  
  
Blaire, who is happily sipping her Espresso Shake, looks over at Stacey's, noticing that it is glowing.  
  
Blaire: Stacey. there is something wrong with your drink!  
  
Stacey: Wha...?!  
  
The small cup begins to grow bigger and bigger, sprouting arms, legs and a face.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
All of the "ordinary" people run out of the coffee house  
  
SM: I feel evil forces!  
  
Angela stands up from a table that she was sitting at with Darien. Stacey sees her and pounces.  
  
Stacey: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!  
  
Angela: Hey!!! Get off me! Can't you see that your espresso shake has turned into a monster?!  
  
Stacey: He was mine!! How could you take him away?!  
  
Suddenly, Stacey feels herself being picked up by very strong hands. Stacey: HEY!! HEY!!! Get off me!  
  
Stacey turns around only to see Trowa.  
  
Trowa: My goddess!! Are you still hot?  
  
Angela is taken with shock at his heroism to actually pick up Stacey while she is mad about a man.  
  
Angela: My. my hero!  
  
She looks at him, noticing how cute he is  
  
Stacey: AAAAAAAAH! THERE IS A SQUIRREL ATTACKING YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAH!!!! NOT AGAIN!! ALWAYS AROUND THIS GIRL!!! I KNEW THAT COFFEE WAS A TYPE OF NUT! WHY DO THE SQUIRRELS HATE ME SO?!  
  
Trowa runs off before Stacey can get a hold of some scissors.  
  
Angela: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!  
  
Stacey: uh.. I am not sure  
  
Heero suddenly appears. Stacey and Angela give blank faces as he materializes in front of their eyes. Heero looks around and spots Angela.  
  
Heero: Angela! My love! I can't stop thinking about you ever since the green tiara girl destroyed the planet (Read Story#1 - Stacey and Gang Meet Gundam Gang!!)!  
  
Stacey: Ahem!  
  
Heero: OH MY GOSH!!! ANGELA STAY BACK MY LOVE! She is dangerous!  
  
Angela; Pa-leease! Stacey, dangerous?  
  
Trowa shows up again, you can tell he was crying by the red puffiness of his eyes. He is chowing down on a huge bag of skittles.  
  
The scouts get thrown into Heero, Trowa, Stacey, and Blaire, causing her to spill the rest of her drink, that she was finishing happily. Fire burns in her eyes as she looks at the mess of espresso shake, that has now been wasted. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Blaires hair stand up on end, and turns a bright gold color and a gold glow surrounds her body. She begins to float and her hands glow blue.  
  
Blaire: HOW DARE YOU! KAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE...... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
A huge blue blast shoots from her hands, right into the giant yummy-shake- gone-bad. It goes right through it, destroying the evil shake.  
  
Heero: Wow. she's good  
  
Blaires hair goes back to normal color and she begins to fall from the air. Heero runs over to catch her floating body before it hit's the ground. Blaire gently falls into his arms. Everyone was watching this happen  
  
Stacey: Aw! How romantic! Hey! The guys are back so.. Duo?! DUO?!  
  
She looks around for Duo.  
  
Trowa: I would hate to see what would happen if I told her he wasn't coming. guess someone has to tell her.  
  
He begins to walk over to Stacey when Angela grabs his arm  
  
Angela: Don't tell her!! PLEASE!!  
  
Trowa turns around to look at her. It is a very romantic moment when all of a sudden, he grabs a handful of skittles and pops them in his mouth.  
  
Angela: *Sigh* Maybe some other time.  
  
Angela grabs a handful of skittles from the bag and brings them to her mouth, Trowa watches as she puts them into ther mouth and begins to chew and finally swallow.  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY SKITTLES!! MY SKITTLES!!!  
  
Heero drops Blaire  
  
Heero: You did NOT just eat his skittles!!!  
  
Angela looks at them both  
  
Angela: Yeah, I just took a little bit  
  
Heero: Oh my gosh!!!!! EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!  
  
Trowa runs out the coffee house door. There is a really loud noise and a large gundam tears off the roof. He begins to shoot at everything moving  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Stacey: Now, there is MY type of man!!  
  
THE END!  
  
Heero loves Angela, wants dance steps. Trowa shows up with skittles, poke around for Duo, somehow destroy monster 


End file.
